Precious
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: An insecure Reeve learns the real meaning of the word 'precious'. Just one of many musings I have about the two of them as friends...or something more.


Reeve sat in one of his beautiful, red arm chairs in front of the fire place staring into the dancing embers. It was a cold winter's night and the wind outside was howling frightfully. The frightful howls mixed with his overwhelming fears brought about by loneliness only made things worse. _Vincent._ Vincent Valentine was a long time buddy of his. They'd been through a lot in recent years which is why they were probably such good friends. When Vincent lost Lucretia, he had become hell bent on saving the world; making things right where they were wrong.

Somehow every time it came time to save the world so to speak, Reeve seemed to get in the way adding to Vincent's problems. No matter how hard he tried to stay out of harm's way, somehow the bad guys would involve him and his WRO people adding to Vincent's troubles. Like right now, Vincent was out there somewhere making sure Reeve could sleep soundly tonight. He was out there in the cold and rain making sure Reeve would be safe. Like a good friend. _But I just don't feel safe when he's gone and I feel so bad for letting him do everything all by himself. _Reeve stood up out of his arm chair and hurried across the room to his front door. He turned the knob opening it and just paused, his body shaking nervously.

"Vi…Vincent!" He neither smiled nor frowned but he just stood there, eyeing his friend with those piercing crimson eyes of his.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was low and commanding catching Reeve off guard.

"I…Vincent…I just…"

"You worry about me. Is that it?" The rain started to fall even harder drenching the warrior even more. His hair had somehow come undone and it was flapping gracefully as the wind whipped through it.

"Yes, I do worry Vincent. You're out in…in this monster weather when you could be elsewhere. I'm fine Vincent. I can take care of myself."

"Really?"

"I may seem feeble to you Vincent but I have been taking care of myself when you're not around," he huffed. Vincent only smirked as he continued to watch his friend. He of course, knew that Reeve constantly worried about him and it flattered him. However, he also constantly worried about Reeve but he'd always chosen to keep that secret to himself for no particular reason.

"I know."

"Then why are you out here in this weather at this time of night? I'm sure everything's alright Vincent. I…I feel safe enough as it is."

"Maybe." He turned to leave but Reeve ran after him, barefoot wearing nothing but a robe into the cold and rain. He grabbed the hem of Vincent's robe and gave it a tug. Vincent turned to him and frowned.

"Go back inside Reeve. It's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick. Plus it's not safe."

"DAMMIT VINCENT! STOP LOOKING OUT FOR ME!"

"Why?"

"Because…Because I'm a bad friend," he choked. Reeve held his head down and let the tears roll. His whole body was starting to grow numb from the cold and the rain wasn't helping either. His feet were cold and his hair was sticking to the side of his cold, wind chilled face. Vincent stared at him, his expression softening for the first time.

"Reeve…why would you think that?" Reeve looked up at him and once again he felt as if those crimson eyes could see right through him.

"I'm such a coward," he whispered. "I'm a coward and you know it."

"I never said you were a coward."

"But you think it. You must think it. That's the only reason I can figure you'd be out here like this. I know you and I are best friends but you don't have to go out of your way like this. The WRO is fine. I'm fine. Just let it go."

"But you are afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are. You're afraid and you know it."

"But I'm only afraid when you're not around!" Reeve lowered his face in the palm of his hands and started to sob. Vincent stood there watching his weeping friend sadly.

"Reeve…" Reeve quickly wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I'll go now. I'm going back inside. I'm sorry for…I'm just sorry." He turned to walk away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned to shamefully face his old friend. He was half expecting Vincent to scold him but instead he took him off guard. He stepped closer to him until Reeve could feel his warm breath on his face making him blush.

"That's cute."

"Huh? Wha…what's cute?" he stammered. Vincent only smirked before reaching up to comb back a piece of wet hair out of Reeve's face. Reeve's eyes instantly closed at Vincent's touch sending another chill through his body. He shuddered a little before folding his arms across his chest.

"It's cold out here. You know I'd hate for you to get sick."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…I'm so tired of being the helpless one. Just for once I'd like to be the one taking care of you. You're always going out of your way to protect me and it's not fair. It's not fair to you Vincent and I feel…I feel so useless to you."

"Useless? Is that what this is all about?" he laughed. Reeve looked up at him and nodded before diverting his eyes to the ground. Vincent smiled before pulling his friend into a warm embrace.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I go out of my way to protect you because you're precious to me?"

"Pre…precious?" he squeaked. He looked up or rather, tried to look up at his friend but the rain had become heavier. The thick rain drops mixed with a howling west wind made it hard to see. The rain just bounced over his eye lids making him feel even more miserable. Vincent took him by the hand and led him back towards the house. The door was still ajar so he pulled Reeve all the way into the house stopping in front of the fireplace. He went back to close the door leaving a helpless and chilled Reeve staring aimlessly into the dancing embers. Vincent approached his best friend stopping just a few inches behind him. He debated what to do next for several seconds but he eventually convinced himself that subtlety wasn't his thing.

Since Reeve still had not rid himself of his drenched house robe, Vincent decided to do it for him. He placed his gentle hands on both Reeve's shoulders and began sliding the robe off of his shoulders. The robe slid gracefully down Reeve's arms hitting the dark, burgundy carpet without a sound. Vincent drew a quick intake of breath at the site of Reeve's bare back. It had been ages since he'd seen any part of his friend's bare flesh but just the site of bare, crème colored skin made his heart race. When Reeve suddenly turned around to face him, Vincent had to fight hard to keep his cool. Reeve folded his arms across his chest glaring angrily at his best friend.

"I was going to take it off eventually!" he snapped. "Now you have me standing here looking disgraceful in nothing but my boxers. You know how much I hate looking distasteful…" Vincent was only half listening to the scolding that he rightfully earned. He was too busy wondering what to do to calm the rapid beating of his heart. It was no question that over time he'd grown to care for Reeve. Hell, he knew that he was probably in love with him and with good reason. Reeve gave him a reason to keep on living which is why he was so hell bent on keeping him safe.

A world without Reeve and he need not exist either. Reeve filled the empty void in his heart and every time he was with him he couldn't wait to spend time alone with him. Though they seldom did anything but study prints and cryptics, it was the sound of Reeve's voice and the wonderful, selfless vibe he got from Reeve that made it all worthwhile. Useless? A coward? No. Reeve was none of the above. In fact, to Vincent he was the exact opposite. Though Reeve usually was behind the scenes giving orders Vincent knew deep down that without Reeve he'd never have the courage to carry on.

"Vincent?" A soft spoken voice interrupted his musings and he snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Uh…no. Not really." Reeve let out a sigh before turning away.

"Well no matter. I've said my piece. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. You are free to go if you want." Vincent stood there silently for several seconds before he reached out touching Reeve's shoulder.

"I can't leave just yet."

"Why not?" he managed.

"Because I need to tell you something." Reeve turned to face his best friend. Immediately his heart started to melt at the sight of those piercing crimson eyes of his. He felt his breath shorten but a soothing hand caressing the side of his face calmed him down.

"You are just too precious," he whispered. Reeve opened his eyes as Vincent's hand encircled his face, sliding down under his chin. A finger reached up and traced the outline of Reeve's lips causing him to shudder.

"Vincent," he whispered. Vincent stepped even closer until his lips were just barely touching the top of Reeve's head.

"When you speak my name like that it drives me crazy. Just one more thing I love about you." Reeve looked up at him and in the next instant their lips met. For the first time ever, their lips met and it threw them both for a loop. It was quick – very quick, but the flame that ignited had them both reeling for more. Reeve pulled away first and stared at the ground while Vincent thought for a second. A part of him was still uncertain of how to proceed but again, he was never one for letting things get in the way of his true objective.

"Reeve," he whispered. Reeve looked up once more and their lips met again followed by a warm embrace. Vincent held onto his love – Reeve clung to his love – both as if it would be that last time their lips touched. Reeve's tiny whimper allowed Vincent's warm tongue to enter and explore the mouth he'd always wanted to explore. Their tongues danced to the rhythm of the alluring flames in the fireplace while Vincent's hands urged Reeve's body closer like a drug. Vincent managed to tear his lips away to nip and suckle at the tender flesh of neck that had been teasing him for years in the office. A low, intoxicating moan escaped Reeve's lips and Vincent pulled away. Both just stood there silently neither quite knowing what to say. Vincent turned on the spot leaving his friend staring after him curiously.

"Vincent?" He stopped at the door turning to face his friend. Reeve could feel his face flushing but he stood his ground anyway.

"Yes?"

"I really was…afraid…earlier. I just…on a whim I thought I'd go and look for you but just my luck you were already at the door. I really am sorry for…all of this." _I don't know why I'm telling him this. Not that it really matters. I care about him…more than I should and even though we just kissed it doesn't mean he cares the way I care. _Vincent stared at his friend for several seconds taking in what he just said. Then he marched back across the room and quickly cupped his face.

"I won't leave you anymore."

"Hu…huh? What? But…you don't…"

"I just think that maybe I've been overdoing it a bit."

"Uh…whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh just a hunch," he shrugged.

"Vincent don't let my actions tonight confuse you or keep you from doing what you want. I was just being a big baby. I…I was in one of my moods tonight and just the thought of losing the only person that matters in my life just made me sick to my stomach." Reeve's eyes wandered to the floor but Vincent lifted his face with his hands forcing him to look him in the eye.

"I never knew I was this important to you." _Still it's good to know. Especially since I love him. He's so clueless and yet it's so cute._

"Vincent I…"

"You are unbelievably cute when you're rambling."

"Wha…what?"

"You're cute."

"Cute?" he frowned.

"Yes cute," he chuckled. Reeve opened his mouth to protest but Vincent silenced him with his lips, taking him into another powerful kiss. He pulled away seconds later pulling his friend into a hug. He kissed the top of his head as he ran his fingers through Reeve's hair playfully.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you do what you do for me?"

"Because you're precious to me." Reeve closed his eyes to ponder Vincent's words. _I'm in love with him. This much I do know but…how does Vincent feel about me? I'm just…precious to him. _He thought about this some more and then it hit him. _Precious. _He smiled and buried his face deep in Vincent's chest.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"You're precious to me too." Vincent buried his face in Reeve's neck and chuckled. _He finally gets it._

* * *

_AN: Ah well I know it wasn't great but that was my muse and I had to get it out. I had never been into yaoi even as I played that game but I swear to all that the Vincent-Reeve interaction was off the charts. My first ever boy x boy muse came from that game. LOL Anyway, review if you want. I plan to write more little stories about these two...maybe a big one in the future simply because they are great. They may have seemed a bit OOC but I figure they're humans too. They can't be hard asses all the time. Ta Ta_


End file.
